Rock & Roll High School
by MoparMan69
Summary: ON HOLD. Sorry


Rock & Roll High School

_Italics_ indicate that someone is speaking. The use of **bold** fonts indicate that the character is thinking. Use of underlines indicate the name of a specific place.

This story is written to counter all the high-school romances with characters that are supossedly "punk." It seems that in these stories that punks are rich, wear all black, all the time, and listen to bands like Godsmack, Korn, Good Charlotte, Hoobastank, etc. I will have you know that they are but cheesy, pop-infected rock bands that wouldn't know the meaning of punk. A punk is, by definition, someone who is poor. Now, poor people, and I know this for a fact, will not only wear one color. Look at The Ramones, for example. They wore washed-out blue jeans, and white shirts all of the time. Joe Strummer, as seen on the cover of The Clash's debut album, is wearing a cream-colored jacket. Joe (R.I.P.) was actually about as punk as humanly possible. Steve Jones, the guitarist for The Sex Pistols, had to steal his guitar(s), mainly because he didn't have the money to buy even the cheapest of guitars. /end rant

_Fun fun, oh baby, fun fun, fun fun..._

_Rock rock rock rock rock Rock & Roll High School..._ Inuyasha sang as he casually drove down the crowded inner city streets in his '69 GTO Judge. He had the Ramones blasting through the speakers of his 35 boombox he bought at Wal-Mart a few weeks back for his 17th birthday. You see, today was his first day at his new school, Shikon High School. For some odd reason, his parents were forced to move from his birthplace of Los Angeles, California, all the way across the Pacific Ocean, to Tokyo, Japan. Apparently his mother, who was the stingy businesswoman type, had to live there for a year. She said it was the world's longest business trip.

_Crusin' around in my GTO_... He didn't really care why they had to move all the way across the ocean, he just wanted to go somewhere. Although LA was a large, interesting city, watching gangsters do drive-bys and getting stuck in traffic got boring after 17 years. So, in a sense, he was glad to go. _Finally, I get to meet some new people, preferbly, who are gang bangers. Lucky me! Lucky me! _He said to himself as he pulled up in front of his new place of learning. The school looked to be fairly large, with several medium-sized buildings, and one large 3-story structure in the front of the lot.

After a few minutes of driving he found, Inuyasha actually managed to find a decent spot in the crowded parking lot outside the school. In the distance, a girl wearing a sky blue tube top and a white miniskirt watched him. **Hmm... **She thought. **Fresh meat. This one looks kind of tough, though. That outfit he's wearing is absolutely a disaster...**She thought some more, looking at his ripped blue jeans, worn out black hi-top Chucks, and dirty white t-shirt. Meanwhile, Inuyasha started the long walk up the stairs to the front doors. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he pushed open the double doors and walked over the the attendance desk. The fat old hag who must have been the attendance "lady" looked up at him. _Who are you?_ She asked, not too politely. _Hi,_ Inuyasha said, _I'm Inuyasha. Inuyasha Vicious._ The attendance lady looked at him suspiciously. _Do you honestly expect me to believe the your real last name is Vicious? You've got to be kidding me..._ She said in a rather dull tone. _Yes, ma'am, yes, I so._ Inuyasha replied sarcastically. _Let's check. Oh, there you are. Inuyasha Vicious. I honestly wasn't expected a name like that. Okay, here's your schedule. Your first class is in Room #101. Go up the stairs, then take a right and the third door on the left is Room #101. Have a nicer day._ The attendance lady said to Inuyasha.

**This seems like it'll be alright...** Inuyasha thought to himself. Little did he know what adventure lied ahead of him.

END CHAPTER I

_So, there you have it. Chapter I. You can expect about 12 to 13 chapters all together. Have a nice day! _- MM69


End file.
